Lessons Learnt
by Links6
Summary: A couple of life-lessons Sasuke learnt during his time with Naruto ... some one-sided SasNaru


AN1: OOC-ness ahead, as to be expected from any fanfic of mine ^.^

AN2: This is a slight AU feel to it, as Sasuke is still with the team… ;P

AN3: I'm not really sure yet if I'm going for the Naruto x Sasuke pairing yet, but this was super fun to do xD

.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its related characters or themes._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Lesson Learnt**_

.

.

.

I stood up and yawned tiredly. Ugh… yesterday was such a disaster, and now… it's going to come up and bite me where it hurts.

One would think that you'd learn your lesson by now, but Kakashi-sensei proved over and over again that _that _wasn't always the case.

.

_**I've learned that we are responsible for what we do, no matter how we feel.**_

_**.**_

The few band-aids strapped across several kunai lacerations were a reminder of my tardiness. I've _never _been late… and for once… they ONE day that I am…

Four minutes and I almost lost my entire team.

Sakura, Kakashi-sensei… Naruto.

The young blonde nin had taken a royal beating, landing up with a shiner on his left eye, a deep cut down his back and bruises scattered across his arms from trying to defend himself.

.

_**I've learned that you should always leave loved ones with loving words. It may be the last time you see them.**_

_**.**_

Naruto glared at me as I entered the hospital ward, carrying a vase full of sunflowers. That baka's favourite.

"Why're you here?" he snapped, clearly not in the mood for talking. His sunny grin was replaced with the same deathly glare he had acquired during his training with Jiraya.

"I came to apologize," I said, sitting down on the chair next to his bed, dropping my head down.

"Why were you so late?" he finally asked, his voice sounding more curious than angry now, which was always a good sign.

I didn't look up. I wasn't sure how to explain how it feels to commemorate the death of your family… I wasn't sure how I could tell him how it felt to have to spend the morning alone, praying in the shrine for them.

.

_**I've learned that you shouldn't be so eager to find out a secret. It could change your life forever**__**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto stared at me, his eyes examining me for an answer. He finally dropped his head back down to the pillow, "That's okay… you don't have to tell me."

I rested my head on his mattress, sighing, "Thank you…" I murmured, my voice breaking on the last word.

I startled when a hand came to rest on top of my head, stroking my hair.

.

_**I've learned that sometimes the people you expect to kick you when you're down, will be the ones to help you get back up.**_

_**.**_

"We have class again this afternoon…" Naruto said after a while, gifting a smile as I met his eyes.

"Can't we just…" I started to counter, but I stopped. Can't we just _what? _Stop? Give up? Go home?

"-go for some ramen?" Naruto interjected, grinning fully now, "Well… if you're paying…. Sure!"

.

_**I've learned that our background and circumstances may have influenced who we are, but we are responsible for who we become.**_

_**.**_

After an hour we were walking down to the Ramen Bar, chatting happily –at least, Naruto was doing all the chatting- the past few hours completely forgotten.

"I think I'm going to order some Pork ramen this time!" Naruto wondered out loud, triggering his natural ramen-reaction. Drooling.

"You always order that!" I protested, "And you've got some mental day-dreaming ramen-drool on your face!"

He blushed crimson as his hand flew to the spot where I was pointing at. He wiped his mouth hastily and started to run the rest of the way, "What are you waiting for, teme? Catch me!"

.

_**I've learned that it isn't always enough to be forgiven by others. Sometimes you have to learn to forgive yourself.**_

_**.**_

By the time I caught up with him, he was already sitting with two bowls of ramen before him, "I got you beef, you alright with that, ne?" he said, already slurping up his own ramen.

"Whatever…" I answered distractedly, stirring my ramen before taking a bite. Man… I forgot what this tasted like… Delicious.

A chortling sound next to me ripped me from my ramen-dream, "You've got some ramen on your face," Naruto said, pointing to my face.

I sighed, feeling self-conscious. How embarrassing.

That is, until Naruto leaned forwards, cupping my cheek with his hand.

He's going to kiss me… he's going to~~

.

_**I've learned that two people can look at the same thing and see something totally different.**_

_**.**_

"Got it!" Naruto said, pinching my chin for a moment before leaning back, holding up the offending noodle with his other hand.

"… right…"

And yet… two hours later, lined up in front of Kakashi-sensei with Naruto grasping my hand as our Team Leader reprimanded us once again for the last mission… I couldn't help but realize another truth…

.

_**I've learned that just because someone **__**doesn't love you**__**the way you want them to doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_**Please drop me a pm or review if you liked it ^.^**_


End file.
